Transimpedance amplifier (TIA) systems, such as voltage-mode inverter TIAs, can be implemented for a variety of optical communication circuits. For example, a current corresponding to an intensity of an optical signal can be provided to the TIA system, such that the TIA system can convert the current to a voltage in a high-speed optical communication application. TIA systems typically determine the overall optical link performance, as the speed and sensitivity of the TIA system can set the maximum data rate and tolerable channel loss of the optical system. However, the photodiode of an optical receiver may have a potentially large parasitic capacitance, which can deteriorate both the bandwidth and noise performance of the TIA system.